


If love is touching souls then surely you've touched mine.

by supernaturalsun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: There were three things Adam was currently sure about. When he ran to David on the pitch and kissed him twice he was fully conscious of what he was doing and he will never regret it. He loved David (man, he fell for the guy the day he met the chocolate eyes and the shy smile). And M&M's were the best thing ever.Or:David and Adam get thirty-six hours for themselves in Asia during pre-season. Feelings and a lot of marks of affection ensue.





	If love is touching souls then surely you've touched mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woodyinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyinho/gifts).



> Je pensais honnêtement pas que cette chose allait voir le jour un jour. D'après mon ordi le document OpenOffice (j'écrivais sous OpenOffice à l'époque, damn, la tristesse) a été créée le 20 mars 2014 mais d'après ma mémoire ça s'est fait après être tombé sur [ceci](http://boydmatthews.tumblr.com/post/56995954011/fluffy-davidsilva-the-way-david-looks-at-adam) sur tumblr, du coup plutôt août 2013. A part le dernier bout (que j'ai écrit parce que je pouvais pas me résoudre à poster un truc où il y avait pas un semblant de fin), tout est de l'époque du coup je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les choses terriblement niaises et les fautes (j'en ai corrigé quelques unes mais j'ai pas eu la foi de tout relire donc il doit clairement en rester).
> 
> En vrai je pense que ce one-shot (en compétition avec un autre adam/silva lui en français mais moins près d'être fini) j'ai essayé de te le terminer pour ton anniversaire au cours des quatre dernières années sans jamais réussir à me remettre dedans. C'est un petit miracle que nous avons devant nous.

David knows what's happening to him before his head hits the pitch. He's been waiting for it since the beginning of the game and his desire has been growing in an exponential way since he shared a way too long look with Adam and had the chance to admire his way too beautiful smile. (Let's not talk about the others parts of his body he studied longly even though he already knew them perfectly). The younger man and him used to share the same pitch in the past. David used to enjoy those games. He never thought he would hate them that much when it came to the point where they weren't in the same team anymore. He also never understood how Adam was doing to manage them so easily. _Fuck the shirts we're wearing Dave. For ninety minutes, fuck the league. It's the week-end, we're with friends and we're not together because I decided to captain the other team. I bet we're going to win. Prove me wrong._ And David was trying, every time.

Actually, he kind of liked those games because he was finally able to see Adam. He missed him. He missed him on the pitch. He missed him during pratice. He missed him when he was waking up alone on Monday mornings. (He missed him when he was ordering chinese because it was their thing). He missed him. All the fucking time.

So yeah, David knows exactly what's happening to him before his head hits the pitch. He grins at the face placed above his and gets a huge smile in response. Adam has his elbows on the grass and they're pressed against each other, chest against chest, hips against hips (dick against dick because no, both their underwear and short don't count). The smell coming along his nose is a mix of fresh grass, sweat and Adam's perfume and David takes a deep breath just to take the time to appreciate it. Adam's lips find their way to his neck and kiss it slowly, which makes the spanish heart skips a beat. He might have blushed a bit too (why the hell was Adam bare chest ?). A second kiss ends on his collarbone (and even if David would deny it, his eyes actually closed for at least two seconds).

Somehow, the citizen gather enough motivation (because man, god knows all the dirty thoughts currently going though his mind) to act and he presses his forehead against Adam's one in order to put some distance between the english lips and his tan skin.

“We're on a fucking football pitch, people are gonna think we're fucking, stop it.” And inside his mouth, the Spaniard was biting his cheek to get out of his head the desire to kiss the lips which were way too close to his.

“Actually, we are fucking so...”

“Oh fuck it.” (If he swears too much, David has to blame his teammates).

He manages to get up and helps Adam doing the same, pretty proud of himself because he didn't let the time to his boyfriend to mark him with a hickey (though he knows it's just a question of hours). He finally make it to his teammates ready to get the trophy, (not without a hand wrapped around his shoulders).

 

David surely missed Adam. To say that he was in love with him wouldn't be wrong at all. But there is a thought stuck in hid head, always reminding him there is things he can't allow them to do in some places. There are risks they can't take because of a lot of things he doesn't want to list.

 

There were three things Adam was currently sure about. When he ran to David on the pitch and kissed him twice he was fully conscious of what he was doing and he will never regret it. He loved David (man, he fell for the guy the day he met the chocolate eyes and the shy smile). And M&M's were the best thing ever.

 

 

 

 

It's around midnight when they arrive to a nightclub with few of Adam's ex-teammates. They need to catch up for the last months, Joe said. And with one hand on David's lap, Adam can do nothing but laugh and smile with his friends. He will never regret his move to Sunderland but god knows he had a fucking good time with City, meeting people he never wants to forget.

 _I'm not going anywhere_ , he hears whisped in his left ear. He turns his head to meet the clear brown eyes. No words come out of his mouth but he tightens a bit the contact with the spanish thigh, almost tense. David lets a crooked smile appear on his face and lets his eyes go to grab his glass of rum-coke and takes a deep swallow. He doesn't know if what he saw on Adam's eyes was sadness (or anger maybe) but he surely didn't like it. While turning to Joe in order to listen the -apparently amazing- story he was telling, David lets his hand place itself on his boyfriend's one.

David might get a bit drunk because he doesn't stay on his seat when Adam takes his hand to lead him to the dance floor. He barely reacts when the hands posed on the small of his back slide down to his jean pockets (actually a part of his body may be reacting but it will definitely not break the contact if not make it even closer). Somewhere in his head, the famous thought, totally masked by alcohol, which absolutely can't communicate with his mind thanks Adam for waiting them to be alone to go any further.

Adam can assure you David's drunk because he doesn't bother to retain his moans when the Sunderland midfielder gives him a blowjob on the bathroom of the night club. Though, at some point he stops him from drinking more. He had plans for them and sex and too much alcohol were rarely best friends.

It's almost 4 a.m. when they make it to David's hotel. The Spaniard is definitely less drunk because he reminds the code to enter in his room and he's now able to push Adam away when the later tries to kiss him everywhere every ten seconds (Why did he have to fall in love with a man so tactile ?).

When his head hits the sheets of his bed, David kisses the lips that come searching his. Then, he let them taste and mark every plot of his body (he's not even searching how he's going to explain the hickeys on the shower after their next practice, he just close his eyes).

The nights of their reunions are the best ones. David also appreciates the calmer ones filled with movies and video games but they don't have the same taste. Being reunited with your boyfriend means receiving the chance to do all the things you thought of but couldn't do since the last time you saw each other. It's the occasion to come across the body you know like your own (the occasion to discover the new bruises and scars, to lick and kiss them to speed their healing).

 

 

 

 

David wakes up in an empty bed but with a fantastic hangover as company. He needs at least five minutes to accommodate his eyes to the light coming from the window of his room. He manages to rise the top of his body in order to sit, his back against the wall. His head is currently hating him and his stomach addresses him a message saying _you better not move again if you don't want to throw up._

He doesn't have to wait for a long time before Adam appears, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. He was naked, a white towel wrapped around his hips, hair wet, a few water drops sliding along his chest.  
“You'll find a water bottle at your right, on the bedside table. I put some clothes on and I'll get us breakfast.”

David's pretty sure a smile makes it on his face. A smile that says _thank you, i love you, you're the best boyfriend i could ever dream of_ (and if Adam couldn't get the message, blame the hangover and his aching head).

After Adam get out of the room with a short and a shirt he borrowed from him, David grabs his phone. He has :

• One missed call and one voice mail from his mother congratulating him (he could win the contest of the best drawing of a flower, her mom would be the happiest person in the World). She is also saying that she saw him with Adam and she's happy that he get to see one of his ex-teammate because it seems that they really get along and she hopes she could meet him one day.  
• Two text-messsages from an unknow person. The first one is a mix of letters that doesn't have a sense at all and is signed James, the second one is saying _don't worry man, you have a nice everything_ (David frowns while reading it, what the hell did he do last night).  
• One text from Joe, send an hour ago : _too bad you didn't stay with us yesterday, i hope you guys ended well the night, tho the contrary would surprise me a lot._

David honestly doesn't know which one he should worry about the most.

It's almost 11 a.m. when Adam comes back with two hot coffees and a few bagels. David's stomach stopped his whim and allowed him to move and eat a bit.

They cuddle during less than two hours, watching a movie David barely understood. He spent half the film with his eyes closed (five hours of sleep after the night he had were definitely not enough) and the rest of the time, he was too busy studying Adam's jawline. Anyway the story was weird. Something about werewolves or vampires or minimoys. He's pretty sure he even saw a freaking unicorn at some point.

“C'mon Dave, you have to get up and take your shower. We may both be having a day off but we're not gonna spend it here. I have plans for us.” Adam says, as soon as the credits appear on the screen.

The only answer he gets is a groan.

“Hey, we're in Honk Kong, people doesn't even care about football. If we can't afford us a bit of freedom here, we'll never do it anywhere else.”

(The worst part of this was that David would rather keep quiet and feeling bad than admit his boyfriend was right).

“And god, I might not be the most careful person on this planet but I'm not a complete fool. I'll never fuck you in front of someone, unless you want it (because god knows the things he'd do for David) but I'm pretty sure I can assure without any doubt that it's not something you want so... Relax ok.” He leans for a kiss before letting a last word come out of his mouth. “Please.”

 

 

 

 

Adam grabs the jean he wore last night and borrows a shirt from David's suitcase (he's pretty sure it belonged to him first but it's now having David's smell and Adam can't help but smile while putting it on).

David never thought few minutes on an elevator could bring you so much thoughts.

One gentle bite on his shoulder confirms him the tone their day is gonna take. One lick on his jaw and he knows he's going to enjoy the next hours. One compliment whispered on his left ear and one dirty thought on his left ear lead him to the conclusion that the day's going to be long (god knows how much Adam loves to tease him). One laugh against his neck makes his heart melt and highlights the fact that he's getting weaker (he's pretty sure elevators are on the list of the some places he should worry about but right now he couldn't make a single move).

One kiss on his cheek and another one on the corner of his mouth makes him start wondering if he should worry about Adam's constant need to touch him. Though, this thinking is quickly replaced by the desire to turn back and go on for a deep kiss but the doors open and they finally go out.

(All those things putted together let him assume they were on a pretty slow elevator.)

While they're walking, David sometimes glances at Adam, looking at his smile, grinning back when he gets caught. He wishes the Sunderland player wasn't wearing sunglasses so he could check his eyes. He still didn't figure out the nature of what he saw inside them last night but alongside his leg, his right hand felt at the wrong place and he was afraid that the thing came back.

They talk about last night and Adam tells him that around 3 a.m., he went to the toilets and when he came back, he found him at the bar talking with a stranger and he had to listen to him protest when he grabbed his shoulder to take him back with their friends. “For your defense, he had a few good physical arguments and it looked like your drunk mind found him enough interesting.” David bites his lower lip and can't help but smile at the tiny sound of jealousy that was in Adam's voice.

The Man City player assumes the texts he received came from this guy and leads them to another subject, asking news about Adam's siblings.

They don't eat anything for lunch because David's stomach is still a fucking mess (and honestly, you're an alien if you can feed yourself normally on a hangover day). However, they grab ice-creams around 5 p.m. and David blushes when Adam slides a thumb along his cheek to get off some chocolate.

At some point, David gets surrounded by leopard leggings and bright red shirts and pokemon scarves and pink suits and he has no idea on how he got there. Neither does he know where Adam is. Somehow his back ends against the wall of a dressing room and when lips crush on his, he stops trying to understand what's happening to him. He just kept quiet though an unexpected noise comes out of his mouth after Adam's lips drew a path from the bottom of his V-neck to his neck and bite his earlobe (sometimes David wonders if they're acting like teenagers and usually he decides that if they are, he doesn't care at all).

A few minutes later, they're walking through the store and Adam takes a serious look to tells David that he should be wearing tight pants all the time because even if football shorts makes him fantastic ass, nothing could compete with tight pants (when his eyes catch the horrified look on the old women standing a few steps from them, Adam is pretty sure he choked her for the rest of her life and he's actually kind of proud of him).

 

 

 

 

David let's Adam get him to a restaurant.

He figures out it's a part of his “We're in Honk-Kong and I decided that nobody cares about us so we're gonna do everything I want and I will embarrass you at some point but basically you're gonna enjoy it” thing.

He wants to say it sounds like a date but he already knows the answer so he just keeps the words inside his mouth and try to list all the things that doesn't make this sounds like a date (and he's glad Adam doesn't show up with a bouquet of flowers because honestly, he couldn't have handle it).

After spending their afternoon together, they both went back to their hotel rooms and Adam just said “I’m taking you out for dinner, don't worry, it'll be a small thing”. But David knows they don't really have the same idea on how large the size of a _small_ thing can be.

Anyway, he stop thinking about it and try to concentrate on his suitcase wide open on his bed, trying to find something to wear. (He's pretty sure he has to put it on the pros column of his _This is a date_ list but fuck, he has shorts on and it's getting windy outside and he's not going to get sick just to satisfy the stubborn part of his mind). As long as he doesn't know where Adam he's getting him, he is going to choose something acceptable. (And fuck again, a part of his mind also totally accepted he was going out with Adam tonight and wanted David to look great).

Sometimes, the Manchester City player wonders how much his mind can be divided and when will he manage to solve the problem.

He finally puts on tights green pants, a white t-shirt and a jean jacket. After a last check on the mirror, it looks like his _whole_ mind is satisfied.

David's in the bathroom when he hears someone knocks on his door. And because Adam's patience is a fucking legend, he only have to wait ten seconds before the younger man starts talking.

“Come on princess, I know you need time to get ready because you want to be the prettiest and all but I'm starving and –“

“Fuck you, you're _always_ starving.”

Adam grins at the face now in front of him and leans for a kiss, placing a smile on the other man's lips. Once the contact broken, David takes a few seconds to detail his boyfriend. He's wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt. Leather jacket on his shoulders, his favorite necklace against his chest, sunglasses hanging on the top of his shirt. He may stay staring at them a bit because Adam doesn't fail at noticing it.

“What ?” he finally asks.

“Nothing.” David answers, placing his eyes back on Adam's face. “It's just... You, English people and your fear of the sun. I know it's not something common in England but... Your relationship with sun is weird.”

“Wow. Excuse-me if I'd rather protect my eyes than watch the sun and wink at it.” And a laugh escapes his mouth.

“Excuse-me if I prefer the tinge of your eyes over the black of your glasses.” His tone was supposed to be neutral, maybe a bit funny or sarcastic too but definitely not sad or angry at some point. (Luckily Adam doesn't seem to perceive it but it's clear the picture of the late night that marked David was taking too much place in his mind).

“You can become poetic over sunglasses ? Good to know.”

“Oh fuck off.” The slight smile he offers at the end of his sentence comes to contrast with the kindness of his words.

“Shhh, poets don't swear.” And Adam smiles, reaching David's lips again.

“Oh yeah, sorry. They get high and drink absinthe, I forgot.”

“Then, let's say I'm your drug and it actually works because I know you're addicted to me ok.” David sighs (teenagers, they were definitely acting like teenagers). “And we'll drink wine later and stop at the hotel bar later if you need something stronger.”

David doesn't answer and just let Adam kiss him again. There's something in his kiss, something in the way he acts with him. Something that wasn't there before. Something that appeared when he left for Sunderland a year ago.

He was hugging him like they hadn't see each other for years. Touching him like he couldn't believe he was there. Kissing him like he was afraid he'd disappear the next second. Fucking him like it was the last time he could do it.

“I thought you were starving.”

“I thought you needed to get high.” The answer is so predictable David can't help but laugh.

Another kisses, a few bites, a _stop biting me and let's go eat some real food,_ a promise that this stop is a pause and not an end, a groan and a last kiss later, they're finally heading to the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

Adam picked a Chinese restaurant (and for the first time since yesterday, it sounds like a legitimate part of the _We're in Honk-Kong and we should enjoy it_ thing). Not really small but not that big either. The kind that is ok for David and doesn't make him re-evaluate his choices of clothing.

The entire dinner is basically jokes and laughs and Adam telling David he'd better take off the sauce he has on the corner of his mouth or he's going to reach him and lick it. It's David relating what happened in the Manchester City locker room during the last weeks. It's Adam complaining about his mother coming to his house approximately every two days. It is smiles and wine and happiness.

David doesn't see the question coming. It comes out of nowhere between the end of their dish and the command of the deserts.

“You remember the first time we kissed ?” Surprise appears in his eyes and David's _Of course I do_ look makes it to his face. “I mean, I know you do. I just wonder what memories you kept from that night.”

“Hey, I wasn't drunk, I remember a lot from that night. Stop making me look like an alcoholic please.”

“Yeah, you saying this and then taking a glass of wine is so in your favor Dave.”

His right hand still wrapped around the bottle, his glass on his left hand -somewhere between the table and his mouth-, the Spaniard laughs before answering. “Fuck you.” And the red liquid finally meets his lips.

Adam holds both his hands in the air as a sign of innocence. “I just wanted to know if you appreciated it. Though I guess we wouldn't be there if you didn't but –“

“Okay, stop it. I'll do it.”

He can't help but smile at the grin that lights up his boyfriend's face. He ends his glass and begins.

“It happened in December, six months after I signed for City. By the way, it surprised me that it took you so long. And actually... I have several theories about it but it's not the point here.” He pauses. “So, December. Somewhere between Christmas and the New Year. There were a party, at Joe's place, I guess. When I arrived, you were standing on a coffee table, fucking white _tight_ pants and half opened plaid shirt on your chest, smile on your face.”

New pause. Just to appreciate Adam's grin.

“You made me climb up and then... You kissed me. And I will not describe it for reasons I won't list either. Let's just say it was at the same time expected and surprising.”

Expected because they had been flirting and all since weeks. Surprising because he didn't think it would happen at _that_ exact moment.

“I don't know about your previous experiences but this was not something usual for a first kiss.”

“Seriously Dave, don't tell me you never hooked up at parties.” He laughs and looks a bit choked because no, this is definitely not something he could believe.

“It's not what I meant. Just thought it would be different.”

“Because you imagined how our first kiss would be like ? Oh my god Silva, you'll never cease to amaze me.” And yeah, his smile get wider even after David's foot ends on his tibia.

The englishmen wants to answer verbally but the waitress comes with their desserts and he thanks her, starts eating cake, ignoring his boyfriend. Though, the corner of his mouth lifts up when the later comes whispering an _i love you too_ into his ear, then kissing the small spot under it.

 

 

 

 

Adam takes them to the cinema. Because "I either do things correctly or don't do them at all so let me end this date in the proper way please".

When they're settled at the back of the room -last line, only demand Adam was willing to accept-, popcorn on the Sunderland player laps, a bottle of coke between both their seat, David can't help but tease his boyfriend.

"You know, we could be watching a movie on my room, on my bed. I could be lying next to you, I could be doing this..."

His hand slides to Adam's jean, unbuttoning it. When he lets his fingers go under the elastic of the midfielder boxer, the latter's hand comes to stop him.

"The movie came out last week, we will not find it on your TV so let me enjoy it. If you wanted to give me a handjob, you should have join me when I was in the restaurant bathroom. And if you tell me that my message wasn't clear enough, I declare you worst boyfriend ever."

"What ? You're serious ? Having sex in toilets is way too glaucous."

"Because doing it on a cinema is better ? And don't dare saying me that you were teasing me, you can't always be the innocent one ok. Plus, bathrooms weren't a problem last night. Perhaps I should have give you more wine," he smirks.

"Fuck you," David mutters, placing his hand back on his own leg.

"Oh come on, we're taking charge of the talking part of our relationship when we're hundreds of miles away from each other. Excuse-me if besides your brain and personality, I'm also attracted to your handsome body."

"So, what's the difference between now and something that was like... One hour ago ?"

"You know David, we're a couple, right ?" The spanishmen nods. "So here, I'm trying to take advantage of the fact that we're in a country where nobody knows us to make us have a real date, and it would help if you stopped ruining everything. Either way, I'm going to have to find an other boyfriend and I actually like you pretty much so it would be cool if you could do a slight effort."

David is not that much astonished but he kinda fails to undertand why this whole date thing is so important for his ex-teammate.

"And, as much as I love your face, I'm sorry but you can't compete with Matt Damon's one."

 

 

 

 

When their movie is over, they spend some time walking around the streets and then get back to the hotel, enjoying the privacy of David’s room. The next morning they take their shower together and Adam’s weird mood just radiates all over the room.

  
“Remember how you acted towards me before we got together ?” The question seems to get Adam out of his thoughts and he focuses his eyes on David, curious. “Yeah, but I would be glad to here you talk about it.”

  
David remembered all the smiles, the looks that weren’t discreet at all, the jokes, the touches, the combo of everything. Then he lifted his right hand to his boyfriend’s face, his thumb gently caressing his cheek. “It was like... Like you wanted the whole world to know that we were together even though we weren't yet. And you know how that made me feel ? Fucking incredible.” And what he can also feels is Adam’s smile before he kisses him.

  
They don’t linger too much in the shower because Adam has to go back to his hotel to get on a bus because his plane is leaving in the morning. David doesn’t take him there because that would be a normal boyfriends thing to do and they very well already establish that they weren’t. After thirty-six hours of beauty they only get to kiss goodbye even though it feels more bittersweet than anything.

  
David probably hates their goodbye mornings as much as he loves their reunions nights. And he doesn't exactly feel okay for the rest of the day but hours later, he can't help his smile and the feeling of _normal_ in front of Adam's _flight went well, arrived in england okay, it's not raining so i'm alright, love you_ text.


End file.
